my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Set, Grover! The VideoGame
Description Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! is an Educational Adventure game that blends the fun and friendly aspects of the Sesame Street universe with the ease of play of Wii to entertain and inform young children. The game features Sesame Street character favorites Grover, Elmo and Abby Cadabby who accompany young players through mini-games designed to encourage healthy habits to last a lifetime. Additional features include: a Grover remote cover for your Wii Remote, drop-in co-op play, an in-game parents area for monitoring your child's progress and more. Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! game logo The Grover Wii Remote cover included in the Wii version of Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! The fun and effective way to teach children healthy, active habits. View larger. Get Kids Off the Couch with the Help of Sesame Street Friends Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! takes kids on a healthy habits adventure with their favorite Sesame Street friends: Grover, Elmo, and Abby Cadabby. This exciting obstacle course encourages healthy habits through fun, active gameplay utilizing classic Wii mini-game game mechanics based in the motion-sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote/Wii remote Plus. Through this, young children of all fitness levels will come to relish fun physical activity like stretching, jumping, dancing, as well as benefit from lessons that reinforce the importance of good nutrition and hygiene. Beyond appearances by favorite Sesame Street characters, Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! is also designed to ensure children's continued interest in the game. The Wii version of the game includes a Grover Wii Remote cover. This unique accessory not only adds a tactile level of fun for young players each time the remote is picked up, its special design covers up unnecessary buttons on the remote that might otherwise confuse young players. In addition, the game includes two-player drop-in/drop-out co-op, which allows parents to step into the game when children need help. Parents can also monitor their children's progress in the game, as well as configure it to individual children from the in-game parent's area. Key Game Features *Promotes healthy habits for life including physical activity, good nutrition, hygiene, and rest and relaxation *Provides easy to follow audio-visual directions *Use a second Wii Remote to drop-in and assist when needed *Game difficulty adapts to your child's level *Includes a Grover Wii Remote character cover, minimizing unnecessary buttons and making it easier for your child to grip and play *Centralized parents area allows you to monitor your child's progress and customize the game to individual children Characters *Elmo *Grover *Abby Cadabby Game List The Street *"Ready Set Stretch" - body movement *"Sesame Street Scramble" - body movement *"Grocery Catch" - numbers *"Feed that Monster" - nutrition *"Elmo's Dance-a-Thon" - Body Movement The Garden *"Harvest Catch" - numbers *"Three's Sneezes" - hygiene *"Duck, Duck, Fruit!" - body movement *"Plum Drop" - body movement *"Colorful Cuisine" - nutrition The Pond *"Puddle Problem" - body movement *"Toothbrush Time" - hygiene *"Elmo's Rowboat Ride" - listening comperhension *"Elmo's Keep It Up" - body movement *"Elmo's Beach Dance Party" - body movement The Park *"Grover Says" - body movement *"Tricycle Trail" - shape and color recognition *"Grover's Freeze Game" - listening comperhension *"Sporty Catch" - numbers *"Potato Sack Jump" - body movement Category:Games Category:Sesame Street Games Category:Video Games Category:Games that don't use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT